JE PARS
by nathdawn
Summary: "Je pars"... Tout commence par cette simple phrase... et tout finit... Holmes & Watson, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Ceci n'est pas une song fic mais juste quelques phrases empruntées, je les ai détachées du reste par respect pour leurs auteurs: ''Zombie'' de Maître Gims, ''le choix'' de Maître Gims et Dry.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Je pars**

**.**

« Je pars. »

Tout avait commencé sur ces simples mots. Watson les avait prononcés d'une voix blanche, sans émotion aucune. Holmes le regardait, les yeux plissés, tentant de déchiffrer son amant et compagnon de toujours mais les mots étaient si terribles que son esprit semblait court-circuité.

« Pourquoi? »

Là, il détecta un léger tressaillement de la paupière, presque imperceptible, il était clair que le médecin avait longuement préparé ce moment et tentait de ne rien laisser filtrer. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans faiblir, sans faillir. Déterminé.

« Je veux rencontrer d'autres personnes, changer de vie.

- Une femme, par exemple?

- Évidemment. »

Holmes eut alors un sourire malsain, une grimace sardonique.

« Je dirais même élémentaire, mon cher Watson. Le goût de la brioche maudite vous est donc passé?

- Inutile d'être scabreux. Je ne suis pas homosexuel, du moins ''généralement'', ne l'ai jamais été et vous le savez.

- Vraiment? Encore hier, ça ne semblait pas vous déplaire. »

Cette fois, Watson se retourna, gêné, mélancolique aussi de cette dernière étreinte. Ce terme avait une connotation de crime, de péché capital. Et de plaisir aussi, tellement. Mais il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Me déplaire? Non, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Mais...?

- Mais... je n'en peux plus. Votre domination m'oppresse. Votre esprit, bien plus intelligent que le mien, ça, je l'ai admis. Mais dans notre chambre... »

Là, Watson s'arrêta. Il avait dit ''notre'' et ce simple mot l'avait étranglé. Pourtant, il se ressaisit très vite.

« Dans l'intimité, il faut que vous soyez aussi le maître, à penser, à jouer. Je ne suis pas une femme, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être un homme auprès de vous.

- Et donc, vous aller quérir une femelle pour vous rappeler votre genre?

- Holmes ! Ne parlez pas ainsi, pas maintenant.

- Et comment voulez-vous que j'en parle? Vous me quittez Watson! Pas seulement mon lit mais ma vie et tout ça pour les caresses prudes d'une femme? Si ce n'est que ça, je peux me mettre à quatre pattes sur le tapis et vous pourrez alors vous enfoncer en moi à loisir. »

Les mots étaient crûs, colériques. Pendant un instant, Watson imagina leurs corps mélangés au milieu de ce chaos d'objets où leurs vies et leurs enquêtes n'étaient que les témoignages échoués de leur existence passée. Tant d'années, tant de souvenirs.

« Adieu Holmes. »

Le médecin partit, sans un mot, sans un regard. Ses pas claudicants défilèrent sur les marches d'escalier comme le tic tac d'une horloge funeste qui annonce le temps passé, révolu, qui ne reviendra plus.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je suis parti.

Il commençait à faire nuit, Londres n'est pas sûr après le crépuscule, mes doigts se sont serrés sur ma canne-épée. Mes pas étaient lourds, il traînaient ma peine, l'un devant l'autre, l'un après l'autre. J'avançais sous la pluie, juste un sac qui contenait quelques affaires et ma mallette médicale. Je traversais les rues sous un crachin constant qui me glaçait les os, ceux devenus juste un squelette de glace qui se contentait de faire tenir debout ma carcasse. Je ne suis pas allé très loin, je ne pouvais pas, je suis entré dans le premier hôtel miteux que j'ai trouvé, demandé une chambre au réceptionniste crasseux et édenté qui a encaissé mon argent en me tendant une clé.

Ma mise devait le surprendre que je me retrouve dans un endroit pareil. J'ai rabaissé le plus possible mon chapeau sur mes yeux, je ne voulais rien voir, ne plus voir. À peine arrivé dans la chambre déprimante au possible, j'ai éteint aussitôt, me contentant de l'éclairage public qui filtrait par la fenêtre, je n'ai fait qu'enlever mon manteau détrempé et mes chaussures et me suis laissé tomber sur le lit.

Mes yeux fixés au plafond, je pensais, me remémorais la gorge serrée ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une lézarde sembla retenir toute mon attention, elle découpait la surface grise, un trait noir, une déchirure. Et j'attendais qu'elle s'ouvre, guettais, imaginais un mouvement où je pourrais disparaître dans une abîme qui m'aspirerait tout entier.

_**Ma raison somnolait , **__**m**__**a conscience me conseillait, **__**m**__**on subconscient me déconseillait, **__**m**__**ais mon esprit v**__**oulait **__**s'envoler, **_haut, très haut, dans le noir de l'infini. J'étais comme perdu.

J'avais pris la bonne décision, je le savais... Vraiment?

Il n'était que l'aube de la nuit, elle serait longue, vivante, décadente. Je me suis rapidement relevé et suis ressorti. Les tripots ne manquaient pas et je m'y suis installé en roi. Roi du jeu, les cartes et l'argent passaient de mains en mains. Roi de l'ivresse, l'alcool coulait à flots, engourdissait mes sens. Roi de cette cour des miracles, lieu de perdition, avec ma cour de femmes décolletées et parfumées qui laissaient une main sur mon épaule, mon bras, une caresse sur ma nuque.

Ce soir, j'étais le Roi du monde, je riais haut et fort, me permettais d'effleurer quelques doigts fins qui s'attardaient sur moi. Je gagnais, perdais la minute suivante avec force cris et gestes exaspérés. Puis je reprenais les cartes, Roi de pique, valet de pique, ces morceaux de carton qui semblaient juste me narguer, me lire mon passé, sans avenir. Reine de cœur...

J'étais un roi sans reine, sans valet, un roi égaré, perdu. Un roi destitué, un roi de théâtre. Les parties s'enchaînaient et j'y donnais une représentation, juste acteur, un peu spectateur d'une pièce jouée mille fois mais dont le prologue avait été si différent. Une fois, j'ai eu la main heureuse, un vieux réflexe m'a fait me retourner vers un fantôme, j'avais failli dire son nom. _Holmes_. Mais cette main n'était pas la sienne, il n'était pas là, et j'ai perdu les suivantes. Et j'ai continué à rire de cette liberté retrouvée, moi seul dans l'immensité de la cité. Les heures ont coulé, le temps s'est écoulé. J'ai souri galamment à ces figures féminines, repoussé leurs bras après un dernier baise-main sur leur peau douce et diaphane, je m'en suis allé.

J'ai retrouvé les pavés, le crachin, le ciel lourd et chargé qui déversait des larmes de pluie, minuscules mais qui glaçaient jusqu'à l'os.

Lassé, harassé et dépouillé d'une bonne partie de ma richesse, je m'en suis retourné seul vers ma chambre sordide, trop ivre pour y être accompagné. Étendu sur mon lit, m_**a raison somnolait , **__**m**__**a conscience me conseillait, **__**m**__**on subconscient me déconseillait, **__**m**__**ais mon esprit v**__**oulait**__** s'envoler, **_trouver un repos aussi précaire qu'éphémère alors je me suis endormi, les joues striées de larmes, mon poing serré sur une lettre relue tant de fois. J'ai pleuré, comme l'enfant que je n'étais plus, j'ai pleuré comme une femme que je n'étais pas, j'ai pleuré comme un homme brisé. Le spectacle était fini.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_Revenez._

Ce mot tournait et retournait dans ma tête, continuellement. Ce soir, j'ai donné des coups, en ai reçus aussi, mais ils n'ont pas suffi à arrêter mon esprit, celui qui ne pense plus quand je ne songe qu'à la prochaine attaque qui sera sans surprise, ma prochaine défense qui sera infaillible. Les harangues de la foule ne couvraient pas une voix qui résonnait dans mes oreilles, des mots entendus, mon nom psalmodié, chuchoté à mon oreille. Parfois, je me retournais, je croyais qu'il était là, dans l'arène mais ce n'étaient que mes souvenirs imprimés dans ma mémoire d'exception.

Et j'ai cogné comme jamais, il a fallu m'arrêter, j'aurais très bien pu tuer mon adversaire d'un soir sans même m'en apercevoir.

Je suis rentré à Baker Street, ses pièces vides, mon lit vide et mon esprit si saturé qu'il débordait.

Le vide, le temps qui prend son temps, s'éternise, toujours. Il m'asphyxiait ce temps si immobile, plus lent que moi. Alors, je n'ai eu qu'à ouvrir un tiroir et y prendre une boîte. Dame cocaïne s'invitait dans mes draps ce soir, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus revus. Ma Dame avait été remplacée par un homme et je l'avais laissée, un peu à regrets mais Watson y tenait, alors...

Mon dernier souvenir de lui: _je pars_.

L'injection. Mon corps se réchauffe, fourmille depuis mon bras, remonte mes veines, envahi mes artères. Une fraction de seconde et mon cœur s'accélère et ma tête... explose ! Des images, des sons, des sensations. Et là, dans l'obscurité, je suis Dieu, cette entité désincarnée, je suis Dieu qui voit tout, entend tout, sait tout. Et j'ai envie de rire, j'en profite, me gargarise de cette effet car je sais que quand je redescendrai, je me sentirai plus bas que tout.

_Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour vous voir, vous sentir sous ma pulpe qui chauffe à votre contact. Vous êtes parti et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais été aussi présent._

Ne revenez pas, vous êtes là, dans ma tête. Ne revenez pas, vous parti en une fraction d'instant, la veille collé à moi dans nos draps moites, le lendemain échappé pour ne plus revenir. Pourquoi ? Une évidence, clairvoyance dans le flou-obscur de mon esprit... vous êtes _**m**__**anipulé par un autre, **__**q**__**ui **__**vous**__** laisse croire que le monde est noir. Mais trop tard, **__**p**__**erdu dans un brouillard, **__**vous êtes**__** pa**__**rti.**_

Ma Dame m'emplit de vous et je ris, ris dans l'oreiller car vous êtes là. Ça, cet Autre, il ne peut pas me l'enlever.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le matin est venu, ma tête comprimée dans un étau. La plus furieuse gueule de bois de mon existence. Mais à mon premier mouvement, un bruit, celui du papier froissé. Je l'ai déplié et lu, encore.

.

_Je sais! _

_Vous êtes le pécheur, avez défié Dieu et les Hommes. _

_Rachetez vos fautes ou alors, vous et Sherlock Holmes finirez sur le banc des accusés, j'y veillerai. _

_La justice vous condamnera sur cette Terre, vous le serez plus tard dans les Cieux mais je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre._

_Moi, juge et juré, vous condamne à l'exil pour péché de chair et sodomie!_

_._

La lettre que j'avais reçue hier matin. J'avais été tétanisé, choqué puis fâché puis... comment pourrais-je faire endurer pareil outrage à l'homme que j'aimais ? J'aurais pu lui en parler, chercher l'auteur mais si le temps perdu alors ne faisait que nous séparer tout autant que nous l'étions à présent, notre honneur bafoué en sus, à quoi bon?

Holmes ne vivait que pour ses enquêtes et lui qui se moquait de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, il perdrait tout. Sa liberté, son honneur, l'estime des inspecteurs du Yard. Et surtout, comment survivrait-il enfermé dans une cellule, loin de tout, de toute excitation, stimulation ? Il en mourrait, au bout d'une seule journée et je le pleurerais comme il y a trois ans, non pire, car je saurais que j'étais le seul responsable.

Alors, j'ai pris la décision, seul. Je lui ai dit les mots durs, il n'a pas semblé convaincu par une rencontre féminine, il l'aurait su, alors j'ai juste dit ce que je ne pensais pas, l'ai remis en cause personnellement. Holmes avait un perpétuel besoin de domination, même dans nos étreintes. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais. Il était supérieur à tous et moi, il me stimulait, dans ses enquêtes, dans notre lit. De rares fois, nous avions inversé les rôles, de son initiative bien sûr et j'avais adoré me glisser en lui. Pourtant, je préférais quand c'était le contraire, je l'accueillais avec une totale confiance, ça ne faisait pas de moi un être soumis car alors, j'étais le seul à dicter le rythme, il me laissait faire, me rendant cette confiance absolue. Dieu que j'aimais faire l'amour avec cet homme!

Et depuis,_**je **__**défie **__**m**__**es désirs,**_ je ne suis_** que l'ombre de **__**m**__**oi-même, **__**l**__**a raison se déchire**__**. **_Je n'ai pas le droit de le revoir, ni de l'approcher, ni de l'aimer... Je voudrais _**r**__**etire**__**r **__**c**__**es chaines, **__**q**__**ui **__**m**__**e freinent, qui **__**nous**__** freinent **_mais je n'en ai ni le droit ni le pouvoir. Si je l'aime, il est de mon devoir de le protéger, comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'ai toujours été son ombre, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de son ombre, celle que les gens voient, sa réputation, son honneur, la suite de sa vie.

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, l'impression de voir le ciel qui tombe, je pense à l'avenir, un avenir qui s'effrite, mon passé resurgit, un passé que j'évite. **_Je voudrais ne plus me souvenir et tout autant, je voudrais imprimer chaque instant passé à ses côtés. Mais ce chantage, je dois y faire face et renoncer à mon meilleur ami, mon plus bel amant. Pour lui, sans lui, je dois reprendre le cours de ma vie. Et ça me paraît insurmontable, cataclysmique.

Et je me suis levé, étourdi, mes pas mécaniques m'ont conduit vers mon travail, il fallait que je fasse semblant de continuer à vivre, qu'il ne se doute pas... Jamais il ne saura, pour une fois.

Et les jours, les semaines passent, _** je tisse des liens **_mais _**j'en perds le fil, **__**je b**__**âtis ma vie, construis dans le vide. **_Mon passé me ronge, mon avenir est insipide. Nos connaissances ont été surprises d'apprendre que j'avais déménagé, notre gouvernante est même venue me trouver à mon cabinet, je me suis excusé, elle est repartie avec les larmes aux yeux. _**Les gens me disent : l'espoir fait vivre. **_S'ils savaient à quel point je suis mort à l'intérieur. Moi le médecin, je suis rongé de l'intérieur par un mal qui ne tue pas mais dont l'agonie est interminable. Mais ils ne savent pas, personne ne le doit.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« MADAME HUDSON ! »

La pauvre gouvernante soupira et monta les escaliers, entra sans frapper.

« Monsieur Holmes, inutile de crier aussi fort, je ne suis pas encore sourde.

- Nounou, allez me chercher le Docteur Watson, je vais en avoir besoin. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, prête à lui lancer qu'il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même quand elle vit la seringue se planter dans le bras, le piston coulisser. Holmes venait de s'injecter quelque chose dont elle se doutait mais pourquoi la faire venir ? Elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps ses affreuses manies. Mais quand le détective s'écroula, secoué par des convulsions, elle ne songea plus qu'à une chose, que ses vieilles jambes soient assez fortes pour chercher du secours.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Dès que j'avais vu Madame Hudson dans mon cabinet, essoufflée et pâle, j'avais su qu'un drame terrible se jouait à l'instant. Et j'ai couru, ignorant ma jambe qui se rebellait, j'ai couru, aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Holmes était à terre, livide. Je me suis laissé tomber à genoux, cherché un pouls, un souffle. Mais rien.

« Holmes! Réveillez-vous! Ne me laissez pas! »

_Revenez!_

Mon poing s'est abattu plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine, ma bouche sur la sienne pour y insuffler de l'air. Nulle réaction. Alors j'ai fouillé fébrilement dans ma mallette et ai trouvé cette injection d'adrénaline qui ne me quittait jamais. Et pour la deuxième fois, je la lui ai plantée dans le cœur. Il a aspiré aussitôt une énorme bouffée d'air puis est retombé au sol, encore groggy par la drogue, je n'avais eu aucun mal à diagnostiquer une overdose.

Une overdose... si improbable pour lui qui calculait tout, anticipait tout, même l'impensable. Non, c'était juste un suicide. Pourquoi ? Pas juste parce que j'étais parti, tout de même? Et alors, pourquoi me faire prévenir? Il m'en voulait donc à ce point, me faire payer de la pire des façons?

_**Stop**_**, **il faut que je _**calme un peu les choses**_**, **que je pense froidement, comme lui, comme il me l'a appris toutes ces années.

Là, j'ai réalisé que nous n'avions jamais partagé la douleur engendrée par sa mort fictive, j'avais eu mal comme jamais, mais lui? C'est parfois si difficile de le comprendre. Et j'ai juste envie de lui parler alors qu'il ne m'entend pas et pourtant, je me tais, me contentant de retrouver le plaisir d'écouter son souffle, sentir sa présence.

_**Ma raison somnol**__**e**__**, **__**m**__**a conscience me conseill**__**e**__**, **__**m**__**on subconscient me déconseill**__**e **__**m**__**ais mon esprit v**__**eut**__** s'envoler, **__j'aimerais alors vous rejoindre dans votre inconscience, vous y retrouver mais je me contente de vous attendre._**  
**

Madame Hudson est revenue, je l'ai rassurée, il fallait juste patienter qu'il se réveille. Elle nous a laissés comme je le lui ai demandé et je l'ai veillé, lui allongé sur le sol, moi assis à ces côtés. Et j'ai juste attendu des heures, dans le silence de cet appartement chamboulé, je me suis laissé aller. Et j'ai juste pleuré.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes s'était réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard et découvert son ami qui le surveillait, assis sur son fauteuil, comme avant. Ce dernier était pâle, les traits tirés, n'avait pas pris de repos. Le détective s'assit en s'étirant.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Holmes?

- Plutôt bien, ma foi.

- Parfait... Alors vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris! Bon sang, j'aurais pu être absent de mon cabinet, je...

- Je savais que vous y étiez.

- Ne me dîtes pas alors que vous avez juste joué cette comédie macabre pour que je vienne?!

- Bravo, vos déductions sont tout à fait pertinentes.

- Vous êtes... inutile d'épiloguer, je pars.

- Je sais! Vous êtes le pécheur, avez défié Dieu et les Hommes. Rachetez vos fautes ou alors, vous et Sherlock Holmes finirez sur le banc des accusés, j'y veillerai. »

Watson s'était statufié, à peine debout qu'il s'écroulait à nouveau.

« Comment vous savez ? Vous n'avez pas pu la lire, elle n'a jamais quitté ma poche.

- En effet, je ne l'ai pas lue.

- Mais alors, comment?

- C'est évident Watson, je l'ai écrite. »

Le médecin en eut la respiration coupée, il avait souffert, épié par dessus son épaule quelqu'un qui le suivrait, qui le surveillerait. Il s'était trituré l'esprit pour deviner comment quiconque avait pu être au courant, n'avait rien trouvé, ils étaient discrets. Il en avait perdu le sommeil, l'appétit, toujours au bord de la folie. Et là, ces jours de douleur et de doutes n'étaient que le fruit d'un esprit pervers, il avait été rendu _**parano... **__**m**__**anipulé par un autre, **_par Holmes_**.  
**_

« Comment avez-vous osé?! Pourquoi me manipuler ainsi? POURQUOI?!»

Le médecin avait hurlé, tétanisé par la stupeur, secoué par la colère, déçu au-delà des mots. Le détective se tut un instant, il avait fait un choix insensé mais pourtant logique.

« Il fallait que je sache comment vous réagiriez le cas échéant.

- C'est aussi stupide que cruel!

- Stupide? Vous êtes parti, vous avez fui, lâchement, sans même m'en parler. Quelques bondieuseries et vous voici parti.

- Bon sang Holmes, qu'est-ce que ma croyance en Dieu a à faire là-dedans?! Vous ne savez que jouer, presser les autres, tout diriger.

- La honte vous a fait me quitter!

- C'est faux! La peur de vous perdre m'a fait faire ce choix mais vous êtes tellement imbu de votre personne que vous ne voyez rien! J'ai voulu... vous protéger, voilà tout.

- Mais de quoi, diable?! Je renverserais ce genre de situation en une seconde!

- Pas moi! Je n'ai pas votre esprit, je n'ai que mon cœur et c'est lui que j'ai suivi. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec la personne qui vous aime? Comment avez-vous pu penser que je vous laisserais juger, enfermer juste parce que nous sommes homosexuels? »

Watson s'interrompit en voyant le sourire de Holmes. Il se moquait en plus! Mais ce dernier reprit la parole, la voix adoucie.

« Vous l'avez dit. Votre, notre nature.

- Tout ça pour ça? La réponse me semblait pourtant évidente. Il n'était nul besoin de me torturer pour cela. Je vous aimais Holmes, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais là, je vous hais, comme j'ai rarement haï quelqu'un. »

Watson se releva et se dirigea vers la porte mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'une poigne le déséquilibrait et que son dos heurtait le battant avec force. Il grimaça de douleur alors que le corps du détective se pressait contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

« Bon sang, lâchez-moi Holmes! »

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de poser son front contre son épaule.

« Il fallait que je sache. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir et vous êtes la plus grande énigme à laquelle j'ai eu affaire. Il fallait que je sache si vous teniez plus à votre réputation qu'à moi. Et il fallait que je sache comment je réagirais si vous me quittiez.

- Et alors? Votre expérience s'est révélée probante? »

Watson l'entendit pousser un long soupir douloureux.

« J'ai été séparé de vous trois ans mais je savais que je reviendrais. Ça ne m'a pas paru insurmontable. Là, c'est vous qui êtes parti et je... j'ai découvert la douleur de perdre quelqu'un, je savais que vous ne me pardonneriez pas. J'ai perdu mes parents il y a longtemps, ça a glissé sur moi, c'était juste le fil de la vie qui se déroulait. Mais vous... Ne me laissez pas John, je ne pourrai pas le supporter, je ne saurai pas...

- Chut. »

Le médecin lui avait intimé le silence d'une simple pression sur la nuque. Leurs cœurs pressés l'un contre l'autre tambourinaient. Watson lui en voulait, ses jeux stupides l'horripilaient et il en était lassé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette pièce et se retrouver seul pour réfléchir et se calmer. Il allait repousser le logicien quand il entendit le son le plus incongru de la part de cet homme.

Un sanglot.

En quatorze ans, c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait au lieu de se réfugier dans les drogues. Sa colère s'évapora aussitôt et il resserra entre ses bras le corps qui s'y abandonna aussitôt.

« Sherlock... »

Les pleurs ne firent que s'intensifier, ils durèrent longtemps au point que la jambe du médecin suppliait de changer de position mais il n'y prêta guère d'attention. Il attendait que son ami s'apaise, tentait de le comprendre mais il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais, ce qui rendait leurs vies si exaltantes.

Et en un instant, la rancune s'étiola, la raison s'envola, la morale était en villégiature depuis bien longtemps. Alors du bout des doigts, il releva le menton de Holmes et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, légères, immobiles, attendant comme un cavalier qui invite une partenaire à danser, qu'elle lui prête la main. Et ils s'embrassèrent, se contentant de se redécouvrir de chastes baisers. Puis les bouches s'ouvrirent, les langues se caressèrent.

Les mains se joignirent au ballet, légères, douces, patientes. Cela dura, dura, dura... Le temps s'éternisait pour profiter de l'instant. Puis le rythme s'emballa, la retenue n'avait guère de place entre eux.

Les bouches se dévorèrent, les vêtements tombèrent au sol, au milieu du fouillis ambiant, autres preuves de leurs deux vies si liées depuis si longtemps. Leurs deux corps nus s'étreignaient à même le sol, Holmes laissait faire son amant, le laissait maître alors qu'il ne se lassait pas du spectacle au-dessus de lui. Il s'offrait.

Mais Watson lui sourit entre deux baisers, s'assit sur ses hanches et s'empala lui-même sur le membre dur dans un même cri rauque. Et il bougea, son bassin montait et descendait, poursuivi par les hanches de son amant. Un mouvement synchronisé, qui semblait avoir son propre langage, les corps imbriqués se parlaient.

_« Je pars... Revenez... Je pars... Revenez... »_

L'orgasme les terrassa dans le même instant, bouche contre bouche, cœurs battants. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi sur le plancher, échoués, couple indécent dans leur salon chaotique.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson finissait son petit-déjeuner, Holmes était déjà parti, quand Madame Hudson lui apporta une lettre. Une scène funeste se rappela à son souvenir. Il l'ouvrit une fois seul, un peu anxieux et la lut.

.

_Je sais!_

_Je sais que vous m'aimez._

_Ce soir au Royal, 20 h, je vous y attendrai._

_Je vous aime John._

_S. H._

_PS : Ne mettez pas de sous-vêtement, j'ai retenu deux places à l'opéra_

_._

Watson relut plusieurs fois, partagé entre la joie qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, mots si rares dans sa bouche et le post-scriptum. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

Il sourit, indécence et décadence, jolie promesse que voilà... et pour sûr, il se plierait aux exigences!

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilou! Merci d'avoir lu.**

**J'ai alterné POV et 3ème personne, ça sonne parfois bizarre mais... je le sentais comme ça.**

**Et une review fait toujours plaisir alors ne vous gênez pas.  
**


End file.
